


I was much reminded of my brother, Harry

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canonical Alternate Universe, Episode: The Abominable Bride, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Historical Inaccuracy, Other, POV First Person, Trans Character, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am observant in some ways, just as Holmes is quite blind in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was much reminded of my brother, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #5: A False Moustache. Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

I honored my word, and kept the King of Bohemia's secret for a full two years before publishing 'A Scandal in Bohemia'. There were, however, a few details of the case that I withheld even then, rather than encourage the public hysteria that followed the arrest of Ernest 'Stella' Boulton and Frederick 'Fanny' Park in 1870. You see, I am observant in some ways, just as Holmes is quite blind in others.

I hope I included just enough evidence that Ms. Adler's full bravery, cleverness, and integrity might not be forever lost to history. I faithfully reported the King's statement, ' _She has the face of the most beautiful of women, and the mind of the most resolute of men._ ' I transcribed the full text of her note to Holmes, even to ' _Male costume is nothing new to me. I often take advantage of the freedom which it gives._ ' I altered only a single word – her married name.

Any devotee of opera must be aware that the famous contralto married, not the lawyer Godfrey Norton, as reported in _The Strand_ , but the mortician Milo Hooper. I understand that they are married still, living together on the Continent, and are well-regarded in their respective fields.

I've no idea who wears the trousers in their household, but I suppose it's none of our business.

**Author's Note:**

> Details of the 1870 Boulton and Park case and its implications in Victorian society can be found [here](http://www.timeout.com/london/lgbt/cross-dressing-in-victorian-london).


End file.
